Kenders in Natar
Kenders in Natar Een zachte wind waait buiten, de geur van warme chocolade en rook van de open haard vult de kamer. Gezellig gepraat op deze rustige herfst middag in een bijzonder landhuis op een nog bijzondere plek. Afgelopen jaren is deze diverse groep op een bijzondere manier tot elkaar gekomen. Uit verschillende plekken van Natar en andere manieren van leven, zelfs zijn ze bijna allemaal verschillend van ras. Ondanks de verschillen en de conflicten onderling is deze groep een hechte vrienden groep geworden. Hun avonturen die hun samen brachten hier op het landgoed van Kuru. In hun avonturen in Natar bracht hun de mogelijkheid om vanuit een veilige plek de wereld te kunnen helpen. Want steeds meer donkere en gevaarlijke dingen gebeuren overal in de wereld. Zo vielen de Kobolds Kuru aan die sinds de breking niet gezien zijn in heel Natar. Hooguit een enkeling die rondzwierf, maar nooit in een stad of bewoonde omgeving. Verschuivingen in de order van Natar is voelbaar tijdens de reizen van de vrienden. Maar nu zitten ze na een grote reis eindelijk weer in het warme huis om even op adem te kunnen komen en de volgende reis te plannen. Ze zitten om een grote tafel bij de open haard met warme chocolade en dampende koffie. Eliaena had warm appel gebak gemaakt met noten en kaneel die ze hadden gekregen onderweg. Finn opende zijn kaarten koker en rolden de kaarten uit op tafel, zette ze vast met kleine gewichtjes die op het midden van de tafel stonden. Kijk hier zijn we net geweest, oh nee dat was voor de breking... Ehm oh, ja kijk deze kaart is het. Hij is wel in een vreemde taal, misschien wel magisch ik zou hem eens onderzoeken later deze week! Storm kijkt hem schaapachtig aan, harr ja... kleine man, maar dat kennen we al daar zijn we net geweest! Laat eens wat zien waar we nog niet geweest zijn, een ver land misschien. Ik kan wel wat warmte en zon gebruiken, dit weer is alleen leuk op zee, hier is het gewoon koud. Oh ehm ja natuurlijk Storm, en Finn bladert door alle kaarten heen en trekt de oudst uitziende kaart uit de stapel. Enthousiast schuift storm aan naast Finn, misschien wel een schatkaart zo oud en mysterieus ziet het er uit. Wat is het voor een kaart? Ik heb dat land nog nooit gezien! Hmm eens zien, hoe kom ik hier ook al weer aan? Oh ja, die heb ik gekregen van mijn bed overgroot achter neef en oom van mijn tante Triss, maar ik noem hem oom Tasselhoff. Ik heb hem zelf nooit gekend hij was maar heel kort in Myrn. Volgens tante Triss komt hij uit een andere wereld, Ansalon volgens mij uit het continent van Krynn. Maar goed hij had een groepje Kenders gered en met een magisch reis apparaat hun naar Natar gebracht achter de landen van de Gnomes. Na een week of wat besloot hij om weer weg te gaan, hij zei iets over dat hij niet wist of als hij hier zou dood gaan hij ooit Flinn nog kom zien, Fissban kende deze wereld misschien niet, naja hij kon het er niet op wagen. En zo ging hij weer weg en liet de Kenders achter , waar ze hun eerste woonplaats daar vernoemde naar hun geboorte stad "Kendermore". In het geheim leefde ze een paar honderd jaar achter de bergen van de Gnomen stad Headquatters. Omdat ze niet wisten of deze wereld ook gevaarlijk was, en er was van alles interessants nog te doen. Wat is er nu interessanter dan een heuse stad bouwen en alles vast te leggen op kaarten. Maar al snel waren de verkenners van de Kender bij Headquatters aangekomen. Maar doordat ze dingen niet konden laten liggen en per ongeluk mee namen. Ontstond er een oproer in Headquatters tussen de Gnomes die elkaar beschuldigde van plagiaat en diefstal van ideeën en prototypes. Dit was niet de bedoeling geweest van de Kenders en besloten ze om de wereld kenbaar te maken dat ze bestonden. Nog niet waar ze woonden maar wel dat ze de wereld in konden. De Gnomes waren tenslotte super vriendelijk en erg interessant! En de wereld ontdekken dat was een te groot en mooi avontuur om te laten liggen. Ze maakte het goed met de Gnomes van Headquatters en opende een gevonden voorwerpen winkel in het noorden van de stad. Elke Kender moest zweren om gevonden voorwerpen daar terug te brengen, of in andere gevonden voorwerpen winkels die later ontstonden in heel Natar. Sommige Kenders waren zo ijverig daarin dat ze soms als ze zich verveelde voorwerpen uit kamers mee namen om in te leveren. Want soms stond er zoiets vreemds wat niet thuis kon horen in die kamer of plek. Door de eerlijkheid en onschuld van hun ras werd er al snel besloten om kleine diefstal door Kenders door de vingers te zien. Maar iedereen was erg op zijn hoede in de buurt van een Kender. Veel van de nieuwe generaties van Kender trokken de wereld in om op ontdekking te gaan en nieuwe dingen te zien en te leren. Zo zijn over heel Natar Kenders te vinden en zijn er verschillende culturen ontstaan. Maar omdat de Kenders zo nieuwsgierig waren naar nieuwe dingen en dus nooit of bijna nooit meer terug in Kendermore kwamen nam het aantal Kenders snel af. Er is nooit een grote groep geweest maar de burgemeester van Kendermore besloot dat elke Kender op zijn 50e jaar dag terug naar Kendermore moest reizen om met een vrouw te trouwen en kinderen te krijgen. Dit plan leek erg handig zo kwamen er weer kinderen in Kendermore en kon de man na het vervullen van zijn mannelijke verplichtingen weer de wereld in trekken. Maar na een aantal jaren kwamen ze er toch achter dat de Kender vrouwen het niet eerlijk vonden dat ze thuis moesten blijven terwijl de mannen op avontuur mochten. Dus besloot een slimme Kender om een uithuwelijk lijst te maken. De mannelijke en vrouwelijke Kender die vlak na elkaar geboren worden zullen man en vrouw worden op hun 50e. Hun taak van trouwen en kinderen krijgen kunnen ze dan vervullen en na een aantal jaar kunnen ze samen of alleen de wereld weer in. Sommige nemen zelfs hun gezin mee naar waar ze heen gaan. Anderen laten hun kinderen achter bij de oudere Kenders die hun onderwijs geven en helpen opgroeien tot ze niet meer op komen dagen. Dit gaat nu de laatste generaties goed en zowel de mannelijke als vrouwelijke Kenders zijn erg tevreden met de oplossing. Toen ik 20 was trok ik de bergen over, maar op de top kwam ik er achter dat ik mijn tantes kaarten koker nog bij me had zei Finn. Ik kon niet terug want hoe zou dat wel niet over komen, een Kender die weg loopt opzoek naar avonduren en na een dag weer terug komen? Dat is nog nooit gebeurd... Dus ik bedacht me dat ik dit vast geërfd zou hebben in de toekomst en ik het nu ook wel vast krijgen kon. Ik reisde door Headquatters leerde daar veel over de Gnomes en hun uitvindingen. Per ongeluk kwam ik daar in een soort luchtschip terecht en zweefde ik door de lucht! Ik besloot dat dit een avontuur was, en dat was wat ik zocht dus verstopte ik me in het ruim van het schip. Na veel steden te hebben bezocht kwam ik uiteindelijk in Stagon aan waar ik in het kaarsen festival terecht kwam. Ik kwam er achter dat ik van alles in m'n tas had, dat zou er wel in gevallen zijn per ongeluk of zo. Dus ging ik opzoek naar een plek om dit af te geven en zo liep ik een officieel uitziend huis in waar ik Terios tegen kwam. Sjonge wat had hij een honger toen, en hij was toen helemaal niet aardig! Oh... Ja, sorry storm... Dit is dus geen schatkaart. En Finn stopte de kaart weer weg en slurpte aan zijn chocolade.